Unanwsered Questions
by shadow talon girl
Summary: I never saw him after he left. I remember that night like you remember a nightmare: it's vague and scary, but you can't forget. I keep telling myself I should be grateful he left me a home, and I am, but he also left so many unanswered questions...
1. Chapter 1

**You know, I sometimes like to think that I'm a lot like Peter Parker. I often regret things that I say, I'm not quite sure what goes on inside me, I love photography and use it to hide my true passion…**

**Oh, yeah. And I'm "brilliant but lazy".**

**The brilliant thing was me having the idea for this story, and finishing the entire thing in my mind.**

**The lazy part was not sitting down at the computer to actually type it until just now (from your perspective, "now" would be two days before this was published.). **

**First off, I have to apologize for taking this long to post this. If anyone actually read my first story, I'm sorry for keeping you waiting. If you haven't, it might make more sense to read April Ninth before you get into this.**

**Next, I need to tell you this will be how I do all my big stories from now on: one big author's note like this in the first chapter, then the rest of the story will have smaller notes so I won't get in the way of your reading. The author's note will also be where I make acknowledgements and/or dedications.**

**I would like to thank everyone who reviewed April Ninth: Grin07, peanutbuttergurl6, AnimexoverCartoons, and yes, even my sissy, titansgirl-otherstuff. I would also like to thank anyone and everyone who will review this story. Your reviews keep me going! Even if you decide to flame me, I'll take your criticism and work on what I'm doing wrong.**

**This author's note will not have summaries or spoilers. I want it to remain mysterious, even if it means keeping you guys in the dark. Sorry, that's just how I roll.**

**One more thing. I just have to warn you, the chapters will be very… diverse. One might be long and exciting, another just a seemingly random oneshot I worked into this story, and another might just be Garu thinking to himself. Just remember: no matter how mysterious or random it may seem, it will all make sense when you get to the end. **

**I guess I can't really think of anything else to write. R&R, and I hope you enjoy the story!**

**Shadow talon girl.**

**Oops! Almost forgot the disclaimer. I do not own Pucca or any of it's characters, however, no profit is being made from this story. I do own all original characters and the storyline.**

* * *

Unanswered Questions

Journal entry, December 25th.  
My name is Mian-Ju, first name Garu. I am 13 years old, with long black hair which I keep up in pigtails. I live in a small Chinese village called Sooga Village, and live on my own, along with my cat, Mio. Another thing you should know about me: I am a ninja. I was born to be behind the mask. However, I practice ninjutsu not because I want to, but because I need to...

* * *

It started out as a normal morning in Sooga village. The sky was barely visible behind the cover of stormy gray clouds. A thin morning fog hung in the air, and a cold, gentle breeze rippled the grass around where the ninja sat.

Garu was in a deep, meditative trance. He had gotten up so early to avoid getting another wake-up call from Pucca, but was greatly enjoying the calm, chilly morning. However, his peace was not going to last much longer.

Suddenly, Garu heard bamboo rustling beside him. He cracked one eye open, just in time to see a black blur fly into the trees. Garu subtly rolled his eyes as he closed them and resumed his meditating position.

_Well,_ he thought, _it isn't like I didn't expect _Tobe_ to be early today._

He attempted to clear his mind again, trying to salvage what peace the morning still held for him, when he sensed someone approaching. It was more of Tobe's ninjas, only five or six, silently running up behind him.

Garu sighed to himself. How stupid could these guys get? I mean, didn't they know the only reason he meditated was to heighten his senses?

He could feel the ninjas right behind him now. They leapt at him, ready to fight...

Only to realize he had vanished. At first, the ninjas just stood there, scratching thier heads, when Garu landed behind them. He hadn't disappeared; he'd jumped out of sight. His foes barely had time to turn and face him before he sprang into action.

He moved so quickly, he was a blur; punching one ninja, kicking another out of sight, picking up a third and throwing him at the first one. Soon, all of the ninjas lay in a heap before him.

"I have you now, Garu!"

At this, Tobe jumped out of his hiding place in a nearby bush, sword drawn, flying straight towards Garu like an arrow. However, Garu thought fast. He drew his own sword and threw it aside, using the empty sheath to catch Tobe's. While he was stunned, Garu also kicked him in the gut, sending him flying upward, until he finally landed at the foot of the pile of his own ninjas.

Garu walked slowly over to where his own sword lay, then took out Tobe's and threw it out of sight. He picked up his own, sheathed it, and stood over Tobe, glaring.

Tobe was just starting to recover from having the wind knocked out of him. He stood up slowly. "This..." he breathed, "This isn't over yet, Garu."

Garu rolled his eyes again. He had heard this speech at least a hundred times before.

"No, really," Tobe said. "This battle isn't over yet. Just look behind you."

Garu turned around, just in time to see a black fist flying towards him. Caught off guard, he tried to duck, only to have it connect with his jaw. He stumbled backwards, barely able to stand on his feet, his hand now guarding what was likely to be a broken jaw, when another ninja, much bulkier than the others, grabbed him by his wrists. He swung him around and around, until he finally let go, sending Garu sailing through the air into the thicket of bamboo.

When he finally came to rest at the foot of a bamboo stalk, the back of his head was throbbing, along with his jaw and wrists. He guessed he had crashed through at least four other stalks before finally coming to a stop. It took all of his energy and self control to remain conscious, but he still couldn't see very well. He forced his eyes open, but couln't make out much. All he saw was a blur of green, but could make out a slowly approaching blue figure.

_Tobe,_ he thought.

As Tobe drew closer, Garu could just make out him holding a sword. He mentally slapped himself; he had forgotten Tobe had two.

Closer and clearer he became. Finally, Tobe was right above him, his sword poised above his head. Garu's hearing wasn't too clear either, but he could just make out his melodramatic speech.

"Finally," he said, "after all these years, vengeance is-"

Just before he could finish, Garu saw a red figure flash past. Before he could blink, Tobe was all the way across the yard. Now so far away, he couldn't make out anything, just a massive blur of darkness and a fast-moving red streak. Soon, the darkness started moving away, until it was finally out of sight. The last thing to disappear was a small blue dot, chased by a red one.

Then, the red figure started to move closer. As far away as it was, it should have taken a long time, but after only a few seconds, it stood above him. Garu, just regaining his sight, was able to make out her black odango hair, black leggings, and pearly white, ear-to-ear smile.

Of course, he knew it was Pucca when she leaned down and kissed him.

Garu instinctively made a face when she stood back up. Bad idea.

"Ugh!" heard her exclaim, just before he felt a sharp sting on his mouth that had still been throbbing. He grunted in pain, still trying to stay awake.

_A concussion, a broken jaw, and now a fat lip, _he thought. _And all before breakfast, too._

Garu heard Pucca giggle as she bent back over him. He decided to let her have her moment of victory. After all, she had saved his life. He briefly wondered if Tobe would be back again today, but soon let his mind finally slip into unconsciousness. After all he had been through so early today, he thought he deserved a rest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Once again, I'm sorry for taking so long. I have to say, even though I know everything I'm going to write, I'm having trouble actually going through with this story. There's that laziness again. Also, I'd like to thank Lilyrose44 for pointing out that mistake in chapter one. Which I've fixed, by the way. But a****nyway, I've kept you waiting long enough. Now for chapter two!**

* * *

About an hour later, Garu was inside enjoying breakfast. He had already adressed his wounds (which weren't nearly as bad as he thought they would be), and had finally found a way for himself to relax.

_Finally,_ he thought, scarfing down another mouthful of cereal; _Silence._

But then, as if on cue, he heard footsteps outside of his window. He glanced to the side, just in time to see a shadowy figure fly past. He tensed himself for another fight, momentarily forgetting his injuries, until he heard a girlish giggle coming from his bedroom.

"Ugh!" He groaned.

_Pucca again? At this point, she usually doen't bother me until lunch. Well, _he thought, getting up from his breakfast and making his way to his room, _I might as well deal with her now._

Behind the semi-transparent shoji screen, he could make out her basic outline facing him. He turned his head away, just in case she was waiting to kiss him, and flung the door open.

After standing there, waiting for a response, for about a minute, Garu turned around impatiently, facing... An empty room.

_That's wierd, _he thought, somewhat freaked out. _Maybe I hit my head harder than I thought. I'll just finish my breakfast and-_

Garu stopped back at the table, staring at the empty spot where his bowl of cereal had been. He barely had time to wonder about this, when he heard a noise coming from the living room, like somthing hitting wood. Curious, he turned around, only to see his cereal on the floor in front of the TV, as if it had been there all along.

Now Garu was a little more than freaked out; he wasn't quite terrified, but still scared. Still, he could think of several logical explanations. He guessed it was just Abyo trying to scare him. He was doing a pretty good job though.

As he entered the living room to finish his breakfast, he heard yet another sound from behind him. When he turned, the bowl that had been directly in from of him seconds ago was back on the kitchen table, exactly where it was to begin with.

However much he tried to hide it, Garu was now terrified, but somehow, he couldn't help but think this all seemed familiar. He began to head back into the kitchen, but right before he reached the table, he spun around lightning fast, trying to catch whoever was doing this in the act. However, instead of seeing the culprit, he saw shuriken, hundreds of them, flying directly at him! Although in panic, Garu thought on his feet; he leapt under the table and toppled it over (sending his cereal clanging to the floor), shielding himself from the approaching weapons. He listened to them each hit the table, sinking one-by-one into the wood. When they finally subsided, he pulled out his katana, ready to face his attacker, and stood in a fighting stance.

However, no one stood to face him. The room was empty. Even the table was exactly the same, and the cereal that should have been spilled all over the floor was now gone completely.

Now Garu remembered why this seemed so familiar. This had all happened before when his house was-

_Big mistake, Garu._

Garu gasped. _That voice... _he thought._ It, it couldn't be-_

_It'll be the last one you'll ever make._

Suddenly, Garu saw Tobe standing in front of him. He was exactly the same as he had been yesterday, five years ago: his mask was off, and he was wearing a plain black t-shirt and blue jeans. What was worse, his scar was bright red and dripping with blood, as if it had just been cut. But what stood out the most was his eyes: they were glowing bright red, and his pupils were snakelike slits.

All Garu could do was watch, frozen with fear, as the apparition slowly came towards him. As he watched, it began to change. Tobe's casual clothing became a white ninja jumper, with stitches right where his heart would have been. His scar dissapeared, his red eyes slowly faded into white, and his face transformed into one he almost recognized. His pupils remained slitted, and his black samurai pontail remained the same.

The man stopped right in front of Garu, the look on his face the strangest blend of emotions. Garu could make out hatred, nostalgia, and... pride? Admiration even? He didn't know.

The man put his hand on Garu's shoulder, his lips parting to reveal a sharp toothed grin, and spoke.

"You are just like your father," he said.

This was all Garu could stand. He may be a firewasp ninja, but when it came to the supernatural, that was where his knowledge ran out. He knew only one way to deal with them:

RUN!

Garu bolted into the living room, running straight through the ghostly figure, out the front door, and away from the house, screaming. It took a LOT to unnerve him, but what he just saw left Garu scared completely of his wits. He ran down the dirt path towards town, leaving his stomach growling and his house at the mercy of whoever (or whatever) he had seen.

He had no IDEA why he just saw what he did, or exactly what he saw, even. The only thing he was sure about was that, once again, his house was being haunted.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Hopefully, the next chapter won't take so long, but until then, don't forget to REVIEW! Like I said, it's your reviews that keep me going! :)**

**Wait, what are you still doing here? You should be clicking that review button! ****And what am _I_ still doing here? I should be working on chapter three!**

**I guess we BOTH have better things to do, so I'll see you soon. Hopefully.**


	3. Chapter 3

****

I'm back! And I actually have an excuse this time! I was on vacation, and… Oh, forget it. It's too long to put here anyway. Well, here's chapter three. I thought I would give you a reward for being so patient, so I took some of chapter four and moved it here. That way, you won't be left at such a suspenseful part like last time. Well, you still will, but at least it's not short. On to the chapter!

* * *

Journal entry January third.

... I'll never understand what happened to that ghost, or where it is now. In fact, I'm lucky if I can understand ANYTHING that happened that day. As I've mentioned before, the supernatural is not one of my strong points. One thing I am sure of, though: if anything like that ever happens to me again, I know who I'm NOT gonna call...

* * *

Garu had somehow finished explaining his entire situation in sign language, and was questioning his sanity.

_Why on Earth did I come to _him? he thought. _Have I forgotten the last time he tried to exorcise in my house, or am I still suffering from that bump in my head?_

Abyo was casually leaning against a telephone pole, eating an apple as he tried to process Garu's strange gestures. "Let me get this straight," he began. "Basically, you just found out that your house is haunted again, but by a different ghost, and you still came to me because I did such a great job getting rid of the first one?"

_Actually, I have no idea why I came to you, but since i can't say that..._

Garu nodded.

"Alright then," Abyo said, "let's get started. First can you tell me exactly what you saw?"

Garu stared at him, irritated.

"Oh, sorry. Bad choice of words. Umm... Okay, why don't you just show me where this happened?"

_Because I know you're going to screw everything up, _Garu thought sarcastically. _But I guess I have to._

Moments later, the two stood outside Garu's front door, Abyo cool and collected, and Garu trying hard to be the same. Abyo slid open the door, revealing Garu's living room, just as it was before. If he looked through the arch into the kitchen, he could see the toppled table, his cereal bowl still nowhere in sight. Garu was surprised at how tranquil the whole thing was, as if his episode from mere minutes ago had never happened.

"Are you sure there's a ghost in there?" Abyo asked, also puzzled by it's peacefulness. "It looks pretty empty to me."

Garu nodded again, wishing they could just go in and get this disaster over with.

Abyo seemed to hear his silent wish. "Alright, come on then," he said, walking confidently through the open door. Garu followed him cautiously, but just before he could cross his threshold, the door slammed into place. He tried to pull it back open, but it stuck firmly. Frustrated, he pounded on the door to get Abyo's attention, and put his ear up to the door. He heard nothing on the other side, not even footsteps.

_That's it, _he thought. He backed up to get a running start, and charged at the door. Being made of thin wood and canvas, he could have easily torn right through it, but instead, he crashed into it hard, was blown back, and fell onto the porch, as if it had been made of solid steel.

Garu sat upright, grunting through clenched teeth and rubbing the back of his head (which had finally stopped hurting from earlier). He wondered if Abyo had heard then bump from the door, and decided to wait for a response.

It seemed like a long and boring wait. Although Garu knew it had only been five minutes since Abyo went in, it seemed like a lot longer. He decided that while he was waiting, he may as well meditate. He got into position, and sure enough, as soon as he was relaxed, he began to hear a voice on the other side of the door. Garu stood up, pressing up against the door and straining to hear what Abyo was saying, but he couldn't make any words out. He leaned closer, focusing all of his energy into hearing-

Then, without any warning, the door was violently pushed open, and Garu fell backwards once again onto the porch. He sat up again, and turned around to see Abyo in the yard in front of him, down on his hands and knees, shaking with fear. Attempting to go and see what was wrong, Garu stood up slowly. As the wooden porch creaked under him, Abyo turned towards the noise with a terrified expression. He saw Garu's face, and his eyes widened, he gasped softly, and stammered (Garu could only make out "Buh... But, y-you..." until it melted into incoherency). Suddenly, he jumped on his feet and broke into a frantic run back towards town. When he was halfway down the dirt path, he called out, "You're on your own!" without looking back.

Garu knew he would always be curious about what happened in there, but for now, he figured some things were better left unsaid.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Garu," said Ching, "but I'm not sure I know anything about ghosts. You should ask Abyo, he's always bragging about that time he-"

Garu groaned, cutting Ching off, and walked away. He knew he was being rude, but he didn't have the time or patience to apologize. He had been all around the village looking for someone who could help, but had found no one. Bruce only had authority over the living, and had no power (or knowledge, anyways) over ghosts. Chang, like Garu, knew next to nothing about the supernatural. Turtle and Master Soo were both busy, asking Santa would be absurd, and, though she probably knew more about ghosts than almost anyone, he was NOT going to ask Pucca for help. That meant he had only one choice left...

_I don't see why we're doing this, _thought Garu's ninja half.

_Just be quiet,_ his casual half retorted.

_I mean it's not like he'll do anything for you-_

_Shut up! We're already here anyway._

Garu was beginning to regret not finishing breakfast. He forced himself to stop arguing with himself and just knocked. He still hardly knew what he was doing here, but-

The door opened, interrupting his thoughts. At first, Tobe looked anxious, as if he was expecting someone, but his expression quickly turned into annoyance when he saw Garu.

"What do _you_ want?" he said.

Garu had gotten tired of explaining the whole thing with hand gestures, so he handed Tobe a note he had written on the way there, which explained everything. Tobe's reading was agonizingly slow to Garu, but he put up with it for his own sake. Plus, it gave him some time to think. Was Tobe really his last resort (before he ended up going to Pucca)? He could think of no one else. And could there be a trap waiting for him along the way? He hadn't time to think of anything before Tobe looked up from the letter, now with an amused expression.

"Is this a joke?" he asked, almost chuckling. "Or did you seriously think I was going to help you? What even made you come to me, anyway?"

Garu had thought of three reasons while Tobe had been reading. First, Tobe was his last preferred option. Second, he wouldn't go bragging about it to everyone like Abyo, since he was reluctant to help out in the first place. Third, he had the Vagabond Ninjas practically at his disposal, which included Shaman, the town's foremost expert on the supernatural. However, knowing the bad points outweighed the good ones, and not being able to say any of this, anyway, Garu just shrugged.

Tobe's annoyance returned. "Well, then, I won't even consider-" he broke off, suddenly realizing what Garu hadn't thought of. "Unless, of course, there is something in it for me."

Garu sighed. There always had to be a catch. At least Tobe wouldn't try to sabotage Garu during the deal, knowing he wouldn't get his end if he did. Garu rolled his hand and turned away, as if to say, "Go ahead, do your worst."

This was all the invitation Tobe needed, and an evil grin crossed his face as he thought of what he could get out of this. He thought for a few minutes before finally deciding, and said, "How about you have to be one of my ninjas for a week."

"Hmm," Garu said. This wasn't nearly as bad as what he expected. He nodded, which seemed to take Tobe off guard.

"You do realize that means following my every command, and helping me destro-" he broke off again, seeing the look on Garu's face. "Oh, duh. Sorry. I guess it would be kind of awkward to ask you to drop a piano on yourself. Not that, I was planning to drop a piano on you, so, you won't have to worry about... I'm gonna stop talking."

Although Garu was still a bit worried about this, he had to remind himself that Tobe was his last hope before going to Pucca. he knew he would regret it, but he stuck his hand out to confirm the deal.

Tobe smiled that evil grin again, and Garu wanted so badly to run, a feeling Tobe had only instilled in him once before. Tobe took his hand firmly, as if to hold him in place, and shook it once. There was no turning back now; it was a deal.

* * *

**LOOK OUT! There's a meteor hurdling straight towards your computer!**

**Quick, press the review button to activate the meteor shield! (And don't forget to leave a review while you're there, just to make sure it doesn't come back) ; )**


	4. Chapter 4

**And now, for a special treat: chapter four! But seriously, it is a special treat for you guys. I wanted to give you a break from all that mystery and suspense and stuff, plus I think **_**I**_** needed a break from actually writing it, and thus was born chapter four. **

**Before I start it, I'd like to personally dedicate this chapter to Lilyrose44 for being such a faithful reader/reviewer, and to my sissy titansgirl-otherstuff for finally starting to read my story. I wrote this chapter especially for you two, so I hope you like it! **

**Well, I don't want to keep you waiting, so here you go!**

Since Garu had only eaten half of his breakfast, and had been fighting the memories of that morning, his hunger and shock were both starting to get the best of him. Minutes blurred together and time itself seemed unimportant, and Garu was lucky if his memories lasted five minutes. He hadn't taken much in at his own house. He only remembered the Vagabonds had followed Tobe inside, and, once again, the door locked him out. He hadn't bothered to try to listen to their conversations or Shaman's chants (none of it would have interested him normally anyway), nor had he tried to open the door again. Instead, he had just let his mind wander, letting random thoughts drift through his mind, lingering only for a few seconds before disappearing.

_I wonder if this is really going to work; I mean, Shaman isn't really the most skilled-_

_Maybe they could find out who the ghost really is. What does he know about my father?_

_Tobe shouldn't have gone in with them. If _I_ got scared that much, he's-_

_Where could Pucca be? It's almost lunchtime, plus she should have heard something by now…_

One by one, thoughts had come and gone like this for what seemed like hours to Garu, until they were interrupted by the four walked casually out of his house. Shaman had said something like, "Okay, Garu, you're safe now. You won't have to worry about him anymore; he can't get back into your house." The Vagabonds started walking away, but before Tobe left, he came up to Garu wearing a smug grin and handed him a black ninja suit.

"You start Monday," he'd said.

"Garu! Will that be the usual?"

Garu was jerked out of his recap of the morning and back into the present, and it took him a minute to remember what was going on. He was sitting at his favorite table in the Goh-Rhong restaurant, with the lunch rush already beginning, and Dada stood in front of him, ready to take his order and tapping his foot with slight impatience. Garu nodded once, and his stopped its tapping.

"Alright, sir, your order will be ready in a minute." With that, Dada rushed back to the kitchen. Almost immediately after the doors swung closed, there was a loud crash, followed by complaints from the chefs. Garu just sighed and rolled his eyes, then stared off into space as he again became lost in thought.

A few minutes later, Dada came back out, balancing his usually high stack of dishes. He stopped at Garu's table first, delivering a bowl of steaming hot Jajangmyun noodles.

"Enjoy," he managed to say, before the tower of noodle bowls tipped to one side. He followed underneath it, balancing it as best he could so that it didn't fall over.

With Garu's first bite, his mind instantly began to clear. He closed his eyes, focusing only on the taste: the sweet and tender noodles, the perfectly roasted vegetables, and the warm, savory black bean broth. He went on eating like this for a few minutes, slurping the delicious noodles one by one, his mind filled only with the taste, when he suddenly felt something on his lips other than noodles. He opened his eyes and, sure enough, Pucca sat in front of him, leaning over the table and kissing him as they had just shared a strand of Jajang noodles.

Garu pulled away immediately and stared at Pucca, briefly surprised by her sudden appearance. The shock only lasted so long, as he grabbed his bowl the next moment and took another large bite of noodles defiantly.

Pucca giggled at the sight, but then, a look of worry crossed her face. She had obviously heard about Garu's latest ghost problem.

Garu groaned under his breath and rolled his eyes, then looked back at Pucca and gave her a half smile. _You shouldn't worry about that, _he thought. _It's been taken care of._

Pucca cocked an eyebrow and stared at him, looking uncertain.

This made Garu think for a moment. Maybe she was right to worry. Maybe Shaman hadn't done anything, or worse: maybe Tobe had made him cast a spell or something that would make the ghost try to kill Garu. And even if Tobe had decided to stick to their deal, maybe it simply didn't work. After all, as he had thought before, Shaman wasn't the most experienced…

Garu shook these thoughts out of his head. He could cross that bridge when he came to it, but for now, he could assume there was nothing wrong. He looked at Pucca, giving her a reassuring smile.

Pucca still looked concerned. She glanced down at the floor, then looked at Garu and pointed to herself. Garu understood this to mean, _still, maybe I could-_

"Mm-mm," Garu said quickly, shaking his head.

"Oh," said Pucca, caught off guard and a little hurt.

The two's silent conversation was suddenly interrupted by the sound of Pucca's uncles calling her into the kitchen. Garu motioned his hand to the double doors, as if to say, _go on, they need you._

Pucca looked over her shoulder to the kitchen and got up to leave. She walked slowly at first, taking small steps away from the table, when she suddenly ran back, kissed Garu softly on the cheek, and ran into the kitchen.

Garu found his hand rising to touch his cheek, where the warmth of her kiss still lingered. It was strange; instead of the usual feeling of obsession, it seemed like a warm and caring gesture. Garu smiled. It was actually touching for once. He wasn't sure how, but for some reason, Garu knew now how much she cared, and that, regardless of whether he wanted her, she would always be there for him when he needed her.

**CONGRATULATIONS! You've just finished reading chapter four! Your prize: chapter five! All you have to do to claim this prize is leave a review saying what you thought of the story and/or suggestions of how I could improve it. Until then: Flatbed cool ranch Alabama shoes! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, before I get on with the chapter, I just want to point out the last chapter (chapter 4) got more reviews than all the other chapters so far. That either means more people are starting to read this story, or people who haven't been reviewing are, and either of those was enough to make me smile.**

**Even though this is probably the fastest I've ever posted a chapter, I don't want to keep you waiting, so read on!**

That afternoon, Garu was back at his own house for the first time that day. All was silent, save for the wind blowing outside, and the ninja was practicing his swordplay (as he usually did this time of day). His eyes were closed as he moved through his memorized routine with amazing fluidity, and it seemed to him that nothing could disturb him.

But, of course, something did.

In the middle of the sequence, Garu heard something scratching at his door. At first, he thought it was the wind and ignored it. However, as it persisted, he began to worry; what with how his day had been going so far, it could be anything.

Garu raised the sword he was already holding, preparing to battle if necessary. As for whatever was at the door, it stopped scratching, and from the other side came a faint meow.

Garu lowered his sword and sighed, both with relief and with amusement at his own overreaction.

_Oh, Mio,_ he thought as he dropped his sword and crossed the living room to the front door. He slid it open and looked down to find his loyal cat sitting on the porch, his eyes gleaming slightly in the darkness. Mio scampered into the house, running straight into the kitchen, and Garu closed the door behind him.

As he followed Mio into the kitchen, Garu wondered where he had been off to this time. He wasn't worried; after all, Mio had been gone for more than one day before, but that didn't stop him from wondering.

_Maybe, _he thought, _Mio left because he sensed… No, I'm not going to think about it. Besides, it's over now._

Garu looked down at Mio, who was now tearing through his food bowl as if he hadn't eaten all day. He chuckled to himself, surprised by just how alike they could be sometimes. He then decided to leave him to his meal, and returned to the living room to finish his training.

A few hours later, after Garu and Mio had both had dinner, Garu lay in bed, staring at the ceiling and thinking. He thought about all of the ways Shaman's spell could have gone wrong, and about how much Tobe was going to enjoy controlling him for a week, but most of all, he thought about the ghost. Before, Garu had repressed the image from his mind, but now, after it had all blown over, he couldn't help but notice how familiar he looked. He was certain he had seen his face before, heard his voice perhaps, but he couldn't place where.

Mio meowed, breaking the silence, as if he had sensed Garu's frustration. When Garu looked down to find him sitting on the floor by his bed, the cat hopped up onto his chest and lay down there, purring loudly. He smiled as he stroked his beloved cat, closing his eyes and feeling completely at peace.

Several euphoria-filled minutes later, Garu opened his eyes and slowly took his hand off of Mio, and the warmth and peace left him as a chill ran down his spine. At that moment, all that had happened that day seemed to hit him all at once, and Garu became very tired. He didn't try to stay awake; he let his eyes close, instantly drifting into his dreams.

The air was still and the sun was high in the field where Garu stood. The green grass grew up past his ankles, stained in some places with patches of bright red.

Garu himself was wearing a black ninja jumper, complete with headband, waistband, and, of course, a mask. He didn't know how he got there, but that didn't matter; all that mattered now was fighting, and winning. Staying alive was optional.

He looked ahead of him and saw three white ninjas running at him. He instinctively jumped over them, landing behind them and sweeping his foot beneath them to trip them. While they were down, he took their swords and pinned them to the ground. He decided not to kill these ones; instead, he walked away, leaving them there to struggle.

He continued fighting like this for several minutes, merely immobilizing or disarming (and sometimes incapacitating) his opponents, until ninjas stopped coming near him. He was walking through the field looking for more challengers when he heard someone talking behind him. He didn't care to eavesdrop and was about to walk away, when another voice caught his attention.

"Why should I believe you? You are my enemy!"

Garu gasped; it was his father's voice. He turned around and saw two ninjas, a black and a white, facing each other. The black ninja, his father, stared coldly at the white with intense fury, while the white ninja had his back to Garu.

"Please, Mato," the white ninja said. "If you'll just listen-"

"I'm tired of listening to your lies. And how dare you still speak to me as if we're friends!"

"But we _are _friends! Mato, you have to believe me; don't you recognize me?

"I see only a ninja with no heart and no honor who doesn't deserve to live!" At that moment, Mato took out his sword, and with no warning, stabbed it right through the white ninja's chest.

Garu looked away quickly and flinched in pain as he began to feel it, too. He felt intense pain, as if the cold metal of the sword had cut open his chest and pierced his heart, and he even felt his clothes become wet with blood, even though when he looked down, he saw nothing there. His eyes squinted shut as he clutched his invisible wound, when he heard Mato gasp. He looked up just in time to see his father running in the other direction, the white ninja's mask now thrown on the ground.

Garu walked over to where the lifeless ninja lay. He didn't know whether he wanted to see his face, but he forced himself to look…

He, too, gasped when he saw him. The blood that had stained his clothes was already gone, and the wound on his chest had somehow been stitched together. But what surprised him most was his face.

Garu had seen the exact same ninja in his house that morning.

"Excuse me?" he heard his father say. Garu turned around to meet his eyes, which lit up as he saw him. At first, he thought he was glad to see him, but then he saw Mato had raised his sword, and in the next instant, he felt the cold steel against his neck. The last thing he saw was the reflection of his own eyes in the blade, which, to his horror, had somehow become slitted…

Garu's eyes flew open as he jerked upright in bed. He breathed heavily; he was terrified by the dream, but even more terrified of the new and horrible realization it had given him.

Shaman's spell _had_ failed.

And now the ghost was inside of him.

_You're right, although, I'd appreciate it if you called me by my real name, Botan._


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm REALLY sorry for taking this long to post this chapter! I had serious writers block for a while, and then sort of forgot about it. Even so, I have NO excuse for leaving you guys at such a terrible stopping point, and I don't intend to keep you waiting for one sentence longer!**

**

* * *

**

Garu jumped; he could have sworn he heard someone-

_Ah, but you did._

There it was again. The voice of the ghost ninja - Botan, apparently - but somehow, it didn't sound like he was really there. The sound was certainly real to Garu, but it felt like it was only in his head.

_You're right, Garu_. _I am inside your mind; therefore, I can hear your thoughts, _he explained.

Nervously, Garu swallowed. _So you can talk into my mind?_ he thought.

Botan chuckled, and the sound seemed to echo through Garu's thoughts. _For a Firewasp ninja, _he said, _you're awfully slow._

Garu shrugged. _The supernatural just isn't one of my strong points._

_Obviously._

There was a long pause, and in the silence, Garu began to doubt Botan was even there, even though he knew he was. After a while, however, he decided that this would be a perfect opportunity to get some answers.

_So, _Garu thought, finally, _your name is Botan, right?_

_Yes. Ironically, it means "long life"._

_Oh. Well then, I was wondering, if-_

_I could shed a little light on that dream I gave you, _Botan finished.

_Yes, exactly._

_Very well then, I suppose you do have the right to know _why_ you're trying to regain your family's honor._

_What? _Garu thought in surprise. _But how does-_

_Save your questions, Garu. I can assure you, they will all be answered by the end of the story. It was a little more than six years ago…_

_

* * *

_

Your father and I were fighting in a war. The cause is long forgotten by now; I think they were trying to take our land.

But anyway, remember those black and white ninjas from your dream? Those were the two sides. I was on the black team, your father was practically the leader of the black ninjas, and the white ninjas were our enemies. I know what you're thinking: you saw me in a white ninja suit, so I must have been a double agent. Let me assure you, though, that was not the case. Your father and I were best friends, ever since we met training under the same sensei. I would have never betrayed him; that is, not if I had a choice.

I remember what happened like it was yesterday. One night while I was asleep, I felt myself being carried. I opened my eyes to find two white ninjas holding me by my arms and legs, who had apparently bound and gagged me while I was asleep. After we had crossed the battlefield, they brought me to another tent, one of the white ninja's. They threw me roughly through the door and I landed face first in the tent.

I looked up to find a single white ninja standing over me. One of the ones that had been carrying me walked around to join him, while the other pressed a blade to the back of my neck. The first white ninja, who was slightly taller than the other, ordered him to take my gag off, and he did.

The middle ninja spoke, his voice cold and apathetic. "Do you know why you're here?"

"Not unless you brought me here to kill me," I said, trying to sound threatening.

"No," he said, keeping his voice level. "We weren't going to be that merciful. You're going to work for us now."

I simply stared at him in anger. "What in your twisted mind makes you think that I-" I was cut off as the blade was pressed harder against my neck.

"Nothing specifically," he went on. "I merely hoped I wouldn't have to kill another of you this way."

"What do you mean?" I demanded.

"For the last few nights, every night, our ninjas have snuck into your campgrounds at night and brought back members of your team, which we have given the same offer. So far they have all refused, and were killed."

"That's impossible! We would have noticed if our numbers were dwindling overnight."

"Which is why," he continued, "they have each been replaced with one of our own.

"If you would rather die too, however, that is understandable. We don't really need any more help. Very soon, in fact, your former partners will be exterminated from the inside. I just thought it fair that I give you a choice."

My mouth dropped open upon hearing this; I knew the white ninjas could be treacherous, but I had never heard of such a dishonorable, yet ingenious plot.

He seemed to be pausing to let me consider my options. As if there was any consideration needed.

"So," he finally said, "what is your choice."

I opened my mouth to tell him I would rather die on the spot, when an idea struck me. I knew I had to warn the others about this invasion, and if there was one person I could trust, it was Mato. He would always believe me, no matter how crazy the story was.

"Before I make my decision," I began, "I need to know: have you already killed… Mato?"

"Who?" The tall ninja asked. He looked at the ninja beside him in confusion, who shrugged. "Oh, you mean your little troop leader," he said. "Unfortunately, he is still alive. My ninjas planned on taking him tonight, but apparently, he was still awake. What does this have to do with anything?" he demanded.

_Perfect, _I thought, the said: "He is my best friend. I just wanted to make sure nothing happened to him." The ninja behind me scoffed.

I waited a while, making it look like I was pondering my decision, when I finally said, "Alright. I'll fight with you."

The white ninjas were apparently not expecting that answer; a confused look momentarily crossed their stone faces, and the one holding the sword loosened his grip in surprise. It lasted less than a second, however, before their expressions returned to their normal emptiness.

The taller ninja was the first to recover from his confusion. "Excellent choice," he said. "You are smart to realize that life itself holds far more value then the illusion you call honor. You are truly one of us."

I bit my tongue to keep from blurting something out at this. How dare they call themselves ninjas?

"Kono, you may release him."

The ninja behind me, Kono, groaned as if he was disappointed that he didn't get to kill me but still did as he was told and cut the ropes that bound me.

"Kono will show you to your tent," he said. "We'll see you in the morning."

And that's pretty much how it all began. You saw everything else in your dream. As soon as we left our tents that day, I set out to find Mato, and told him everything about the white ninjas plan. But something was wrong. Under normal circumstances, I swear he would have believed me, but he seemed different, upset for some reason. Even if he believed I was the enemy, it wasn't natural for him to lunge at me like that. It didn't make sense…

But I was too enraged to think about showing him mercy. The fact was, no matter what he tried to use to justify it, he had killed me. His best friend. And when he found out it was me, he just ran from his mistake like a coward. There was only one thing I desired, and still do today: Revenge.

* * *

_I'm done now, Garu. If you have any questions, now would be the time to ask them._

It's true, Botan had explained everything from Garu's dream, but there were still pieces missing.

_First of all, why me?_ Garu thought. _Why can't you exact your revenge on my father? Not that I want you too, but…_

_Because, _he began,_ I want to make him suffer for what he did. When the time is right, I will call him here, where he will witness the death of his eldest son. And, like so many things in this world go, he will want to join you, and who would I be to deny him?_

_A friend, _Garu thought angrily, but then he remembered that Botan could hear his thoughts. Garu imagined he would be glaring right now.

_Anyway, I have another question, _he said quickly, trying to recover. _What does all of this have to do with Tobe? Are you his father or something?_

_No, _Botan answered. _I never married, mostly because I was always running from love. I was simply in the right place at the right time. I found you just in time to see what happened to Tobe. When he passed out, I entered his mind and attempted to eliminate you, and I would have, had your girlfriend not come in and rescued you._

_Pucca is _not_ my girlfriend!_ Garu thought defensively. _And I still have more questions about Tobe: how come he was still trying to get his vengeance after you were gone?_

_While I was in his mind, I simply wired the concept of destroying you into his brain. His mind was easy to manipulate; however, I can't say the same about you. Your mind is much stronger._

_Um, thank you?_ Garu had no idea what to make of that statement. _But anyway, I still don't get one thing, why were his eyes glowing red?_

_Honestly, I did that just to freak you out._

Garu rolled his eyes. _Well, it certainly worked._

_Is that all? _Botan asked.

_I have one more question, _thought Garu. _How are you going to get Mato here?_

_I'm sure you wouldn't understand, _said Botan,_ but I'll explain it to you anyway. You see, we all have a sort of psychic connection, which is more prominent with ghosts. If I simply concentrate on Mato's mental signature, I can send messages to him via thought._

Garu's mind was blank.

_I thought you wouldn't understand, _Botan said somewhat smugly. _But still, that's the best way I know how to put it. And when I feel the time is right, I'll send Mato a message in his sleep, telling him to come here to Sooga Village, where… well, you know._

Garu yawned.

_Am I boring you, Garu?_

_No, _he thought quickly,_ I'm just tired._

_I don't see how you could possibly get to sleep after all that I have told you, but alright. I guess we'll talk more in the morning. Goodnight._

_Goodnight,_ thought Garu, yawning again. He closed his eyes and relaxed, immediately letting darkness overcome his mind.

* * *

After a few hours, Garu's eyes opened. He somehow sensed that Botan was asleep. Perfect. He must have thought Garu was sleeping, when in fact he had been meditating, waiting for his chance to act.

Garu wasn't quite sure how he was going to do this. What had Botan said? Focus on Mato's "mental signature"? Garu had no idea what he meant, but he was willing to try.

Judging simply by the name, Garu tried to assume what that meant. _Every signature is different, _he thought quietly, although subconsciously realizing what a strange thing it was to "think quietly", _so a mental signature must be different for each person. Maybe I just need to try to find out what my father's would look like._

This was easier thought than done, but Garu was determined. _Let's see, _he thought,_ my father is very tough and determined, so I imagine it would be somewhat rough. But also, he is suave, so… maybe his "signature" is in cursive? And everyone says we are a lot alike… I don't know, maybe it looks somewhat like mine._

Garu decided he had the information he needed, but he had no idea what to apply it to. _Okay, _he thought,_ concentrate on his mental signature. _He tried his best, imagining the word "Mato"; the handwriting was somewhat wobbly, but in cursive, and the "a" looked like an "e" with a line on the side, just like he did his. Garu held that image in his mind, not knowing what to make of it, when suddenly, he saw it: a map seemed to appear in his mind's eye. He couldn't make out where it was, but there, right in the middle, was a glowing blue dot, which seemed to dangle below the signature he had imagined.

He'd done it.

Garu concentrated on it, and thought: _Father, it's Garu. I need you to come to Sooga. I'll explain when you get here; please come as soon as possible._

_That should do it, _thought Garu, breaking his concentration, and the map disappeared, leaving him staring intently at his ceiling.

Garu suddenly became aware that Botan had woken up.

_What are you doing, Garu? _Botan asked, confused.

_Nothing, _Garu replied, _I just, er, had another nightmare, and I wanted to try and forget it before I go back to sleep._

_Oh. Well, what was it about?_

_Trying to forget it…_

_Oh, right. Well, goodnight._

_Goodnight._ And this time, Garu meant it.

* * *

**Well, there you have it! The much anticipated and hopefully not forgotten chapter six! If you read my apology in the reviews, you would have heard me say that, if I didn't post this today, I would read fluffy BBRae fics every day until I updated, so I guess it's good for all of us that I updated today! Anyway, it's snowing now, and we're probably not going to have school tomorrow, and if we don't I will literally be writing ALL DAY until I finish... wait for it... CHAPTER SEVEN! So I'll see you soon, really this time. As a wise coconut once said, GOOD NIGHT!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm still alive!**

**Sorry I didn't finish this chapter as soon as I was planning. I thought I would finish much earlier, but thanks to my sister's birthday party, I was too busy eating cake to remember I had fans waiting for an update. Curse you cake!**

**But anyway, me yelling at dessert isn't going to help either of us, sooooo... Chapter seven!**

**

* * *

**

Journal entry, March 26th.  
… It was six years ago that I first came to Sooga, alone at only seven years old.

I remember being in the living room alone, waiting for my father to come home. I had gotten word that the war had ended that day, and was awaiting my father's triumphant return. What happened was far from what I expected.

He rushed through the door and slammed it shut behind him, making a great effort to hold it in place. I could hear people on the other side, pounding on the door and shouting angrily at him, and even though I couldn't make out what they were saying, I was scared.

"Daddy, what's going on?" was the first thing I said to him.

He kept holding back the door, a mixture of fear and determination in his eyes, and said, "There's no time to explain, Garu. I need you to get out of here."

"What?"

"Listen to me, Garu: I need you to sneak out through the secret exit in the basement. From there, I want you to head directly to the East, and you'll eventually come to a small village called Sooga. Meet up with the local authorities and tell them you are going to live there as part of you ninja training. Understand so far?"

"Yes, but-"

"Good," he interrupted. "There will be a dirt path running directly through the village. Travel down that path into the bamboo forest, and you will eventually come to your new house."

"_My_ new house?" I asked, wondering if I had heard him correctly. "You mean _our _new house."

"No, Garu," he said solemnly. "I mean your new house."

I gasped, but then my expression was serious. "But I can't leave you, Daddy," I said as I stood up. "You're in trouble, and as a future ninja, it is my duty to protect-"

"That is no longer your duty, Garu. I have done something terrible. I have brought shame to our honorable family. Your duty," he said, "is to restore our honor. Do you understand, Garu? You MUST restore our family honor!"

I nodded. My eyes were wide with held-back tears, but my father noticed. He looked at me with both pity and pride, giving me the most reassuring look he could have given me. The fear was still there, the uncertainty as well, but I knew that if my father was ever this serious about anything, I was to listen to him without question.

A forceful pound on the door brought us both back to reality. My father strained to keep the door closed as another pound came, followed by more shouts from the mob gathered outside.

"Go, Garu!" he exclaimed at me. Another pound, more shouting.

Terrified, I fled.

I never saw him again after that. I'll never forget that night, no matter how much I want to. I remember it like you remember a nightmare: it's vague and scary, but you can't forget. I keep telling myself I should be grateful he left me a home, and I am, but he also left so many unanswered questions, like "Who were those people?" and "What had he done that was so shameful?" However, I won't say I wish I knew the answers to them; it may just be a wish I'll come to regret…

* * *

When Garu woke up, the first thing he noticed was the sun streaming in through his window. The storm from the day before had finally ended, and it seemed the world outside was completely at peace.

_Good morning, Garu._

Garu looked around for a moment, wondering briefly where the voice had come from, when he remembered what had happened the day before.

_Good morning Botan, _he thought back, somewhat disappointed to find that last night's events hadn't been a dream after all. The peace outside suddenly disappeared to him, leaving him wondering what to feel: worried of what Botan might do today, annoyed at him for ruining his peace, or hopeful that his father had gotten his message. (He quickly pushed that last thought away, worried that Botan might overhear it.)

Garu hardly had time to decide before a shuffling noise outside brought him back to reality. He sighed loudly.

_What was that?_ Botan asked. _Are you being attacked?_

_Not exactly,_ Garu thought back. _Tobe can't attack me since we made a deal, and he couldn't be coming to get me yet; today is Sunday. _Garu got out of bed and tensed himself to run. _So that means it can only be-_

As if on cue, Pucca jumped through the window above his bed and tackled him to the ground, kissing him.

_Pucca, _Garu sighed.

_Who-ca?_ Botan wondered. Pucca stood up then, smiling down at Garu, and Botan recognized her immediately. Garu imagined he would be smiling smugly as he said,_ Oh right, your _girlfriend.

Garu blushed and clenched his teeth. _She is not my-_

Garu stopped, noticing Pucca staring at him with her head cocked and her eyebrow raised. He chuckled nervously, and Pucca just shook her head and smiled.

Taking advantage of Garu being off guard, Pucca once again lunged for him, but Garu rolled out of the way and jumped to his feet. Pucca looked back at him and giggled; a drop of sweat ran down Garu's brow, and he ran down the hall with Pucca chasing him.

_How can I lose her?_ Garu thought. _Oh, I know!_ He turned around, leading Pucca back to his bedroom, where he remembered he had installed a trap just the other day. He ran across the room, taking care not to step on one certain floorboard. Pucca, however, did so unknowingly.

_Yes,_ Garu thought, pumping his fist in victory.

Pucca barely had time to question this, when the floorboards underneath her suddenly began retracting. She glared at Garu, trying her best not to look surprised, as a hole in the roof opened up and the floor sprang back into place, launching her up into the air.

Botan was, uncharacteristically, at a loss for words. _What…_ he began. _What just happened?_

_Just a little trap I'd set up for Tobe the other day, _Garu replied. _It leads straight to the dump._

_Wow_. _If that's not symbolic-_

_Shut up, _thought Garu. _It wasn't even meant for her; it was meant for _Tobe.

_Whatever you say, _said Botan.

* * *

Later, after they had had breakfast, Garu and Mio were outside, meditating, and despite Botan's presence, Garu wasn't finding it the least bit difficult. He sat in his usual position, Mio curled up next to him, thinking of nothing but the sound of his breathing. It was the first time in days that Garu felt truly relaxed.

Unfortunately, it was short-lived. The sound of Mio meowing loudly broke his concentration. He reached down beside him to stoke the cat… only to realize he wasn't there. When Garu opened his eyes, he saw that Mio was still sitting in the same spot; he was the one who had moved.

Garu was surprised for a moment, but then he remembered Botan. He glared.

_What did you do?_

_Do you remember how I said that your mind was too strong for me to control you?_ Botan said, sounding like he was stifling laughter.

Garu raised an eyebrow. _Yes,_ he thought cautiously.

_Well, when you meditate, your mind leaves your body_,_ which means I am free to control you!_

Garu went stiff.

_Just _think_ of all the possibilities, _he continued evilly. _Why, I could even make you talk-_

_Don't you dare,_ Garu threatened. _If you make me break my vow of silence, so help me, I'll-_

_You'll what?_ Botan said. _Kill me, a ghost? Or perhaps you'll commit suicide and carry out my plan for me._ _What can you possibly do to harm me? _Botan's tone was mocking, cruel. _I am only a voice on your head._

Garu began to protest, when he realized that Botan was right. There was truly nothing he could do, and though Garu hated to admit it, he was at Botan's mercy. Garu gulped.

Botan chuckled. _It's about time you realized that,_ he said smugly.

* * *

Garu had given up trying to meditate hours ago and was inside practicing his routines, when the doorbell rang. He put down his sword and started to walk to the door, hoping that Pucca, for once, hadn't decided to deliver him his lunch in person. But of course, when he opened the door, he saw that she had.

She stood on the porch, glaring at him spitefully, her red dress stained with murky brown splotches. She shoved the food at him angrily, and then held out her hand to accept his usual coupon.

Garu reached into his pocket, trying to find it, but his attention was on Pucca. She was still glaring, but it was merely a mask; beneath it, Garu could see the bitter pang of rejection. He felt sorry for her… he felt sorry_ to _her. But he held his sympathy back as he handed her the coupon.

Pucca made no gestures, no sound, nothing to indicate what she was feeling toward Garu, as she turned to walk away. However, she soon turned back to him and stared at him. Garu raised an eyebrow, wondering what else she wanted, when she looked down. For the first time, Garu noticed her hand, still outstretched, and his own, clasping hers tightly.

Pucca put her free hand on her hip, daring him to explain.

Garu cleared his throat and attempted to move his arm, but it stayed in place defiantly. Garu gasped inwardly.

_Botan, what are you-_

Before he could finish his thought, Garu suddenly found himself leaning forward. Pucca's expression stretched in shock (Garu was just as shocked, but unable to express it) as he gently kissed her on the cheek.

Neither knew how to respond, and an awkward silence hung in the air for a few seconds. Pucca put her hand to her cheek, as if relishing the ghost of the kiss, and smiled softly.

Garu was confused at first, but as he realized what this meant, he was horrified.

Pucca's face fell once again. At first, she looked rejected once again, but that faded into confusion as she saw the look in Garu's eyes. Her eyes begged him for an explanation.

But how could he explain what he didn't understand himself? He looked at Pucca apologetically, then ran back inside and shut the door.

_What was THAT for?_ Garu demanded.

_Whoa, Garu, calm down-_

_Calm down? _He thought, fuming. _I just found out that a ghost who wants to KILL me can control my actions, and that said ghost made me kiss a girl who may have just realized her love for me is unrequited, and you want me to _calm down_?_ Garu wasn't sure how a silent rant could make someone out of breath, but for some reason, he found he was breathing heavily.

Botan was silent at first, but then he sighed. _I understand you're angry, Garu, but you need to accept that this is the truth._ Rather than mocking him, Botan sounded oddly reassuring. _You're panicking, something a ninja should never do. I know it's hard, but there's nothing you can do. You just need to accept these things. And as you thought, it won't last much longer; soon, it will all be over._

Garu couldn't explain why he felt comforted by this morbid statement, but somehow, he was.

* * *

Later that night, Garu lie awake in bed, making no effort to either fall asleep or stay awake. Thoughts drifted in and out of his mind like clouds, but he paid no attention to them. He was waiting.

_And what exactly are you waiting for?_ Botan asked for about the fifth time. When Garu didn't answer, he added, _or for whom?_

Garu was trying not to think about it, for a single thought would give him away, but Botan was making this increasingly harder to do. For about the fifth time, Garu thought back,_ nothing and no one in particular._

Garu imagined Botan would be scowling._ You can't keep saying that, Garu,_ he protested._ You're hiding something from me, but you can't keep it out of your mind forever._

Garu would have responded, but he was too busy listening. He felt Botan was going to continue arguing, when he heard the footsteps as well.

_Is it Pucca again?_ Botan thought.

_No,_ Garu thought back._ I can sense it is a ninja._

_But, like you said, it can't be one of Tobe's. Who could-?_

Neither had time to finish their conversation; Garu jumped out of bed and into a fighting stance, just as a black figure sprang through the window beside his bed and into the room. His eyebrows rose, and he looked like he was preparing to speak, but Garu interrupted him by grabbing one of the katanas that hung on his wall. He charged at him, sword out.

But the figure seemed ready for it. In a lightning movement, he stuck out his foot and tripped Garu. While he was stumbling, he drew his own sword, using the sheath to catch Garu's, and his own to pin Garu to the wall.

Garu was shocked beyond words. He had never seen any other ninja act so quickly. And besides that, what really puzzled him was the sheath move he had used. He couldn't have possibly known about that; Garu made it up himself. The only other person who knew it was… his father.

Garu smiled, Botan gasped in terror.

"I see you have been practicing your attack moves," said the figure as he removed his mask. "But you need to work on defense as well." He yanked his sword out of the wall, throwing Garu's to the side as he sheathed it once again.

Garu turned to face him. He had hardly changed at all; his face was as warm and reassuring as Garu could remember, and his windblown hair, which fell just below his chin, showed no signs of graying. On the inside, Garu was exited and relieved, but the expression on his face was not his own.

Botan was simply shocked, his mouth gaping in fear and disbelief. He stepped forward and looked the ninja in the eyes, at a loss for words. Garu was horrified when, as he struggled to close his mouth for a moment, his lips moved to form a single word:

"Mato?"

* * *

***Cackles Evilly* Don't you just love suspense?**

**Anyway, I wish I could promise you a quick update this time, but unfortunately, I can't. For the next few days, I'll be trapped... er, I mean "staying" at my aunt and uncle's house. Out in the country. Where there's no internet. *sigh* What's a geek like me to do without internet, even on my phone?**

**Wait, do that again. Yeah, hold your mouse over the review button, just like that. Good... now click it.**

**Wow! I got two whole bars! Hurry, send me a review!**

***gasp* Three bars! It looks like the more reviews I get, the better my phone signal is! Keep sending them in like that, everyone; then maybe I'll stay sane!**


	8. Chapter 8

Instantly, the room became dead silent, as if a thick fog had descended over it, choking out all sound.

The three ninjas stood staring at each other in disbelief (each for a different reason). Garu, for one, was shocked beyond words. Even though a part of him had been overjoyed to see his father once again, that small flame of joy had been quickly extinguished by a cruel new realization: Botan now had complete control over him, and he had broken his vow of silence.

Garu could feel that Botan was also shocked, though he couldn't tell for what reason. Most likely, he thought, seeing his old friend and new enemy so soon had brought on a torrent of conflicting emotions.

After what felt like hours, Mato was the first to recover from his speechlessness. He sighed, sounding slightly disappointed, yet sympathetic. "I know it's been a while, Garu," he began, "since we've seen each other. But that doesn't change anything between us. I'm still your dad, after all; you don't need to call me by my first name!" Mato suddenly narrowed his eyes, suspicious. "And when did you break your vow of silence?"

Botan, ignoring his questions, approached him slowly, almost cautiously. He put a hand on Mato's shoulder, as if to make sure he was real. "No, Mato," he said slowly, "it's me."

All at once, Garu noticed the voice he spoke with: half of it was his own, while the other half was the rough, yet gentle voice he had come to know so well.

Mato, apparently, noticed this as well. His eyes instantly widened with understanding as he managed to stammer out, "B... Botan?"

And with that, Botan fianlly snapped.

With his right hand still on Mato's shoulder, he raised his left hand; his fist clenched, and he punched him into the wall. Garu thought he heard a small crack as he hit, and he could only hope that it was the bamboo wood splitting.

Botan held him down with all his strength, freezing him in place with his icy stare. "How could you betray your people like that, Mato?" he demanded, furious. "How could you betray _me_?" As he said this, his eyes unexpectedly softened, his expression now pleading. "I thought, if anyone would believe me, you would. But you..." He suddenly sounded desperate. "Why didn't you listen?"

Mato's eyes showed that he was just as conflicted about all this as Botan. And, that he had just as few answers. He opened his mouth to try and explain-

But Botan was suddenly enraged once again. Rather than simply cutting him off, his hands gripped Mato's throat threateningly.

When he spoke, his voice was smooth, almost calm… which made him seem even more vicious. "I guess there's no chance in carrying out my first plan," he sighed. "But perhaps it's for the best. After all, what could be more fitting than death at the hands of your own family?"

Inwardly, Garu gasped, as Botan smiled evilly. "Yes, I can see it now: the great ninja Mato, killed by his eldest son, who had become maddened by his constant quest for honor. And as a result, Garu, the world's youngest Firewasp ninja, is driven to commit suicide."

As he said this, Botan threw his head back and laughed, and the sound that echoed throughout the room was pure insanity. Garu shivered violently; hearing his own voice sound so intense was almost more than he could take.

"Yes," Botan hissed as he finished laughing. "Yes, I think that would be perfect."

Botan stared directly into Mato's fearful eyes. Garu, looking through his own eyes as if looking out a window, saw the reflection of his own face, and it suddenly became too much. His mouth was the same twisted, evil grin Tobe had worn five years ago, and his eyes were wide, glowing red, and filled with hatred. But of course, what stood out the most was his slit pupils, dilated with such intense rage that he really did look like a snake.

Seeing his own face, contored with such hideous rage, and seeing it directed at his own father… it was overwhelming. Garu had been fighting Botan's control, trying to break free and save Mato, but now, he realized the true power of Botan's anger.

He had fought valiantly to protect his father's life, but now, he decided, there was nothing to do but accept his own fate. _I can't fight anymore_, Garu thought. _I... I surrender.  
_  
Botan smiled even wider as he heard this. "Your _honorable _son has given up on you," he said to Mato, spitting out the word "honorable" as if it were an insult. "He never did restore _your_ honor, though, so why would you expect any more?"

Mato tried to argue, but Botan tightened his grip around his neck. Using his left hand to hold him there, he unsheathed Mato's sword and pressed it against his throat.

"Goodbye, old friend," he said, as he drew the sword back, preparing to strike...

"HIIIIIIYAA!"

Botan barely had time to register the sound before he felt a strong kick in the side. Dropping his sword, he flew back a few feet, but stopped himself and stood to face his attacker-

While he was off his guard, Mato took the opportunity and punched him in the face. Both Garu and Botan cried out in pain as he went flying back, crashing headfirst into the wall. Garu's eyes rolled back as Botan fainted.

As he had become accustomed to being trapped within his own mind, Garu had just gotten used to watching everything around him, without really being there himself. So, when Botan fell unconscious, Garu was pulled back into his body. In a way, he felt relieved to be in control once again, but the feeleing of relief was swept away by an intense wave of pain in the back of his head, where he had hit the wall. He raised his hands behind him to rub the sore spot.

Mato saw the movement and glared. "You're still awake, huh?" He stepped closer, pounding his fist in his hand. "Well, let's fix that."

"Mm-mm!" Garu exclaimed, partially because his throbbing head made it hard to speak, but mostly, he hoped he could still salvage his vow of silence.

Mato looked skeptical, waiting for an explanation. Garu, in response, slowly stood up and looked his father in the eyes.

Mato's features relaxed as he saw; Botan was no longer in control. "It's... really you now, isn't it?"

Garu nodded.

Botan smiled. "Garu," he breathed, stepping up to him and putting his hands on his shoulders. Both ninja hoped the other didn't notice the tears welling up in their eyes.

Their tender moment was suddenly interrupted, however, as a voice from the dark said, "Ahem! I'm still here, ya know!"

Both of them turned and saw Abyo step out of the shadows, limping slightly on his right leg. "And I'd like an explanation, if you don't mind."

* * *

**Hey everyone. I'm back, as you can see. Once again, I'm sorry for making you wait so long, and I'm sorry if the chapter's a little short (even though my apologies don't mean much at this point). On the bright side, I think my writing has improved quite a lot since I began.**

**Before I go, let me just say that I was going to make this the last chapter, and I was gonna make it especially long, to repay you all for being so patient, but I can't just yet because right now I'm on a serious creativity block. For those of you who've never gotten one (lucky!), it's like writer's block, except you can't write, draw or do anything creative. Which, in my case, means not being able to do ANYTHING except draw the same random cartoon characters over and over...**

**I'm pretty sure it's coming to an end, though, but I'm not going to promise a quick update; it seems like whenever I try to be optimistic, something goes wrong. So I'm not making promises and I'm not chosing sides, but hopefully, you'll get to see the end of the story soon enough. So until then, go write something of your own. Make use of your creativity, even if I can't use mine.**

**'Till next time.**

**-shadow talon girl**


	9. Chapter 9

Garu sat in silence. From the other room, he could hear the muffled voices of Abyo and his father, but his mind was far away from them.

Mato had asked him if he wanted to explain, but Garu refused. And not simply because he didn't know how to explain; he refused to believe what Botan had forced him to do. In the same way one refuses to believe a wonderful dream wasn't real. Was it a dream? He could only wonder. Watching the world from behind his own eyes certainly felt like a dream. There was no way this could _all _be real.

So Garu stayed in the dark, wondering what to think. He could somehow tell Botan was still unconscious, but there was no telling how long he would stay that way.

_So, what's the plan now? _he thought to himself.

_Do I need a plan, _he wondered back, _when I have no idea what's happening?_

He nodded. _Good point. I should just wait for my dad to get back and we can sort everything out. Somehow…_

_You're talking to yourself again._

_I know, _he thought. _It was never this bad until you –_

He cut himself off. His eyes widened, his heart began to race. _Oh no._

An image flashed before his eyes; the evil grin Tobe had worn all those years ago, with those frenzied eyes and blood trickling down his face. He exclaimed softly, jumping in surprise. In that moment, he lost control once again.

"Thank you, Garu," he heard his own warped voice hiss. "I couldn't have done it if you weren't so easy to scare." He felt his lips curve into a smirk.

_Botan! _Garu thought frantically. _You weren't supposed to… why did you wake up?_

"Perhaps Fate is on my side after all." He chuckled.

_Stop doing that!_

"Doing what?" Botan asked aloud, but then his smirk grew. "Oh, you mean talking? Hah, you wish! I will do WHATEVER I WANT with this body!" he screamed. He chuckled once again, giving in almost immediately to manic cackling. He leapt to the ninja's feet and raced down the hall.

Almost immediately after turning the corner, he ran into Mato again.

Both of them stumbled back, a little shaken, but nonetheless regained their composure. Mato reached for his sword reflexively, his hand resting there even after he noticed whom he was confronting. He gasped sharply upon seeing his son's enraged face.

"Ha!" Botan mocked him. "You coward; you're just as easily startled as your pathetic son!"

Mato's shock turned instantly to rage. "It's called being alert, _Botan. _You were always so easy to distract that I expect you know nothing about it."

"I merely observe small details that you're too ignorant to notice!" Botan countered.

Mato only seemed angrier. He pulled back his fist to knock that cocky grin off his face… until he realized just whom he would be fighting. He groaned and slapped himself on the forehead with his other hand. Botan laughed cruelly at the sight.

"Come on, Mato, what're you waitin' for?" Abyo yelled. Garu saw him sitting at the dining room table, where he had been listening to Mato's story about Botan. "You can knock him out again, right?"

Mato turned around to glare at him. "I could, but I can't risk it! Last time was only because I didn't know Garu was still… I mean, I just…" Mato sighed. "I have no idea what's going on, okay? All I know is that my son is.. possessed, I guess. And I don't want to take any unnecessary risks."

Botan prepared to punch Mato while he was distracted. Mato, seeing Abyo's eyes widen, leaned out of the way just in time, sticking out his leg as Botan stumbled forward from the momentum. The ghost, however, stuck out his hands to catch himself, threw himself into the air, flipped around to face Mato, and landed on both feet.

"Hmm," he muttered, impressed. "Garu is much more agile than Tobe was." He sneered once again. "More than I can say for you, old man."

"Which one of us is _dead?_" Mato answered.

Botan chuckled. "It's good to have you back, my old friend!"

Perhaps hoping he had distracted his "old friend" with this comment, he leapt at him in a soaring kick. Undaunted, Mato caught his foot in his hands, spinning him and attempting to throw him. Before he could, Botan grabbed both his hands and, kicking off from his chest, sent them both flying across the room.

Garu's agility helped Botan land perfectly on his feet; Mato, however, slipped as he attempted to land, stumbling backward just a bit. But it was enough. Botan grabbed one of the shuriken from the wall beside him and threw it directly at him. However, it clanged softly as it was swatted away by a pair of nunchucks.

Abyo smiled, pleased by how cool the move was. "You know," he said offhandedly, "this technically makes it two against two."

His smile vanished after receiving glares from Mato, Botan, and (unseen) Garu.

"I will not tolerate interlopers this time!" Botan exclaimed. He rushed at Garu's friend, who forgot his nunchucks in his shock, simply bracing himself for impact. Mato rushed between them.

"Have you really stooped to attacking children?" he growled. Botan, in response, flinched toward him, menacing. He jumped back defensively, and Botan laughed once.

"Too easy," he said through his teeth. He grabbed Mato's hand, throwing him across the room, and they were off once again.

Abyo paid the two no mind; he was, for once, deep in thought. When he'd called Mato and Garu easy to scare, he vaguely remembered something Chang had once said about fear. Oh, what was it? He knew it was important! Easy to scare… scare, fear- control! Easy to control–

"That's IT!" he shouted, noticing only too late that it had been out loud. The other two stared at him, so he decided to continue. "Garu? I'm not sure if you can hear me right now, but… remember what Chang told us that one time? About letting go of fear in a battle? Well, this is _your _battle, and this guy Botie-"

"BOTAN!" the ghost screeched.

"Yeesh, sorry," Abyo muttered. "Anyway, he's using fear to control you, so if you can -"

"Who is this idiot anyway?" Botan groaned. He seemed very self-satisfied, and so he tried to distract him from his point. Unfortunately, it seemed to work.

"Are you talking about ME?" Abyo yelled.

"No," he said, rolling his eyes, "the _other _shirtless Bruce Lee wannabe with nunchucks. By the way, who uses those things in a real battle? Everyone knows they're just for training and kung-fu movies."

"They are not! You're just saying that because you couldn't handle such a complex weapon!"

"Of course; I could never master the art of twirling a stick on a chain."

While Botan and Abyo continued their petty argument, Mato simply watching in annoyance, Garu stirred inside his mind. He had been dormant before. But Abyo's words had gotten through to him. It was true, whenever Botan managed to take control of him; it was because he had shocked him into letting go. So if he could calm himself down, he could regain it.

He disconnected himself from everything, from the sounds and sights of the outside world. He simply floated in his own mind. No, not floated… it was more like he was suspended. In complete silence, pitch darkness, perfect serenity.

As he meditated, he could feel his strength slowly return to him. His heart and breath slowed, no longer frantic and fearful. But still, not a leisurely pace. It now held in it determination, purpose. With his power regained, he knew what he needed to do. As quickly as he could, he extended himself back into his body, pushing Botan down with all his might.

The screams were even worse back in his head. _What have you done? This is OUTRAGEOUS! Release me! Let me go you sneaky, traitorous… You're just as cowardly as your pathetic father, you-_

He went on, yelling out every insult he could think of (including a few that will not be rewritten here). Frightening images flashed in Garu's mind, brought on by this intense rage. Garu forced himself to ignore it all, opening his eyes and finally regaining control.

The first thing he saw was Abyo's terrified face, at the same time he felt the grip of a sword in the hand by his side. Abyo must have finally gotten the best of Botan (or the worst). Calmly, he tossed the sword aside.

Abyo sighed deeply, laying back against the wall and nearly fainting from relief. "Garu," he sighed. "You were just in time; thanks bud. Oh, and just a tip," he added. He chuckled nervously. "There are plenty of 'fighting spirit' jokes to use in a situation like this, but, um… take my advice: Botan does NOT like jokes."

Garu half-scoffed, half-laughed at his strange friend's advice. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and turned to see Mato smiling.

"Good job, Garu. Are you sure you've got him under control this time?"

Garu flinched as another ear-piercing shriek rang in his head, but he took a few deep breaths to calm himself and nodded. His father looked at him with sympathy once again.

"Well, then I think it's time he heard something. Can he still hear me?"

_Of course I can hear you! My senses are the same as Garu's, so I have no choice but to listen to your stupid-_

Garu nodded.

"Good. Then, Botan, I think you need to hear this."

_Sure, I'm not going anywhere. Why not torture me some more?_

"That night, before the final battle-"

_Oh, here he goes with the excuses. _

_Will you shut it with the smarmy remarks and listen?_ Garu thought. _This must be important!_

Botan would have snapped back, but then they both realized something: Mato had stopped talking. His face looked pained, and faintly melancholy.

"That night… my wife came to me." He cleared his throat. "She wanted to fight with me. I knew she could. But I told her we needed someone to protect you." He gestured to Garu. "She understood. That should have been it. Then I had to go and ask why she was there in the first place, instead of looking out for you." He made an expression as if he were hitting himself in the head. …Were those tears?

He shook his head. "We fought. Needless to say, I lost. She ran back… I assumed she went back home. The next morning, I was still so angry with her, and even more with myself. I took it out on anyone I saw." He met Garu's eyes once again. "And that included you, Botan. I didn't listen to your story, because in my state of anger, frankly, it sounded ridiculous. But when I found out… I didn't run because I was afraid, Botan." His voice was finally steady now. "I ran so that I could set things right. I had to get rid of the other spies. Unfortunately, the others didn't have time to listen to my explanation of why I'd been killing off their teammates. Remember that mob that was outside our house that night, Garu?"

_How could I ever forget?_

"My enraged former colleagues. They found out eventually what happened. Well, the gist of it, anyway. But by then, I was in hiding. I planned on visiting you someday, when I thought you'd had time to adjust to your new life." He sighed. "But I never did. For the same reason I didn't listen to Botan, or that I never looked for your mother. I was… I was too afraid."

At first, he was met only with silence. Even Botan stayed quiet in Garu's head.

Garu felt something, like a knock on a door, in his mind. Botan must have wanted to say something. He could tell all hostility had vanished. So, Garu allowed Botan to step back out into his consciousness.

"Do you… did you mean all that, Mato?"

Mato nodded.

"You did believe me after all." His eyebrows lowered. "But that doesn't change the past," he said, gesturing down to the thirteen-year-old body he now inhabited.

"I know. And I know I can never make up for what I did. I killed a member of my own team, and worse… I killed my best friend."

Botan thought about it. All four were silent for a long time, Garu not daring to intrude into his thoughts. "Now that I think about it… I was perfectly prepared to die," he mumbled. "When they took me. They gave me a choice, 'work for us or die'. And… I was ready. I'd served my time. I'd helped my team and I'd lived a great life." He smiled. "Most of it was thanks to you. But I at least wanted to see if I could somehow salvage that."

After a long silence, he finally added, "Even though it didn't work, I guess… when it all comes down, I'm glad you believed me, and (I guess) tried to avenge me." Mato smiled back.

Suddenly, Garu felt a cold wind against his back. At least, it seemed equivalent of wind. It blew outward from him, as if expelling some cold burden. He watched, transfixed, as the image of Botan appeared in from of him. His head felt strangely lighter.

"For what it's worth," Botan said, "I've forgiven you."

Mato sighed, his eyes shining. "It's worth everything," he choked.

Botan extended a hand, and Mato shook it. Their eyes stayed locked together even as the ghostly form began to fade away.

"Goodbye, old friend." This time, it meant something completely different.

When he was gone, Mato found himself staring into his son's eyes.

"Okay, do either of you know what the heck just happened?" Abyo whispered.

Mato let out a soft laugh and Garu rolled his eyes. Both the ninja smiled at each other, exchanging a hug that had been long overdue.

"I've missed you, son," Mato said.

Garu grunted, about to reply, when he stopped himself, covering his mouth just in case. Mato saw this and smiled.

"You never meant to break silence, did you, Garu?" Garu shook his head. "And technically, you never did; it was Botan's doing. Therefore, you may continue your period of silence as if he never made you speak."

Garu practically laughed with relief; he only stopped himself because he was still light-headed. He leaned toward his father, getting ready to hug him again.

A light outside his window distracted him.

"Wow, is it morning already?" Abyo said. Garu just groaned.

"Garu? What's wrong now?"

The ninja sighed. _Monday, _he thought. _Time to go to work._

* * *

**OMGOMGOMG! IT'S FINALLY DONE! Wow, I sat down and wrote this in less than three hours; I love Friday nights! :P Of course, it's about 2:30 at the time, so… not night anymore!**

**Thanks to everyone who supported me during the course of this fanfic! I was on a longer hiatus than I expected because of my collab story with my sister, titansgirl-otherstuff. But I'm done (with the hiatus) now! And I have Tiesto to thank! (Seriously, I listened to both discs of Tiesto's "In Search of Sunrise 6" while writing this and was done by the end of the second-to-last song. If you need any music to motivate you while you write, allow me to suggest him. ;D)**

**So, what'd you think? A lot of the things turned out much differently than I'd planned them, but I like it that way; when the story just starts throwing these minor plot twists at you while you're writing, like "hey, what if THIS happened instead?" Whatever, you understand me if you're a writer. :) **

**And now, for my next big challenge. You all have been such faithful readers, waiting so patiently for this chapter, that I'll give you a special treat that even **_**I **_**wasn't planning on: Garu's New Job! Starting this Monday, I'll be working on a spinoff featuring Garu working as one of Tobe's ninjas (written in journal format; it's just so fun to write)! And the best part is, I'm gonna update EVERY DAY. For a whole WEEK!**

**Or at least, that's what I'm hoping for. I really hope that can work out, but for now, you'll just have to wait and see. ;)**

**I love all my readers more than I could ever say, and I look forward to hearing your thoughts on this new conclusion. Of course, don't take it off your alert list JUST yet; there may be some surprises down the road. :D**

**Oh, and just one last thing before I go. I stayed up until almost three in the morning writing this chapter. The computer I wrote it on wouldn't connect to the internet, and I couldn't find my flash drive to take it to the other computer. So I used my mp3 player instead.**

**This story has definitely helped me grow and improve my writing, and it tested me a lot in ways. After reading the results one last time, I think I've managed to pass. ;)**

**Thanks so much to everyone for your continued support; I'm looking forward to those reviews!**

**See you Monday!**


End file.
